To facilitate mounting of LED packages, it has been proposed to arrange the LED package in an LED module which can be screwed and/or glued to the heat sink.
WO 2007/075143A1 discloses a high power LED housing consisting of one or more LEDs to form an LED assembly fitted into a metal body having an upper portion and a lower portion. The lower portions of the LED housing has threads on its exterior surface for screwing the LED housing into a socket shaped in a heat sink.
However, an arrangement where the LED module is screwed to the heat sink requires additional manufacturing steps as the heat sink and the LED housing must be provided with threads. Further, the use of adhesives typically reduces the reliability over time for the device as the temperature generated by the LED package affects the adhesive. Thus, there is a need for an improved method of mounting an LED module to a heat sink.